Sheilds
by DeadButStillPretty
Summary: Sark respects his only true friend's last wish by accepting to protect his daughter.Hate is mutual between the two at first but once they bring their sheilds down things change. Sarkoc
1. Something deadly this way comes

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever so please.. be kind! Constructive reviews as well as worshipping ones are welcomed. Everything you might not understand in this first chapter will be explained in the next I promise. I will be updating frequently if some people like the story. I plan on making this story very long so beware.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sark or anything else Alias related. Amy ,Lionel and Rupert how ever are my characters.

"Storm"

Amy turned away from the television and announced to her father there was going to be a storm this evening. She never liked when he was leaving like this not telling her where he was going. Of course she knew of his work as a CIA agent and the thought he encountered terrorists on a daily basis and could get killed any day was enough to make her hate his job. Lionel Richmond was one of the CIA's best. Though his advanced age he could kick ass like no one else. His only daughter Amy was however the most important thing in his life. If he would have thought for one second his work could one day endanger her he would've stopped it all. But after all these years of missions and with his ability to never fail he had come to think he was untouchable . He was about to be proved wrong.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours okay Honey?"

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and walked to the door. He made sure to grab his umbrella and winked at her before closing the door behind him.

Amywas on college break and she expected to spend time with her Father. _So much for that _she thought.

She made herself comfortable on the couch and changed the channel.

He hated himself for leaving his daughter at home like he promised himself he would never do again after he missed her 11th birthday because he was on a mission. But he really needed to go.

"Mr. Richmond it's a pleasure to meet you"

The man standing in front of his bodyguards said.

"I believe you've met Mr. Sark" He said while looking at the young man who had just entered.

"Yes I have." Lionel responded while giving Julian a look filled with complicity.

"Let's do business gentlemen" Sark said approaching the other two men.

"I will need a sample first to make sure it is authentic." Rupert Guevara was always more than cautious. Richmond gave him a head sign as a positive response and gave him a sample. After Sark confirmed it was the real thing the men exchanged suitcases and left the site.

That went well. Lionel was in his car driving home and he was more than eager to spend the rest of his evening with his daughter.

Suddenly before he could react his car was getting crashed into the wall of a mall. He got out of his car as quickly as he could knowing it could explode at any moment. The second he made it out he saw him. Rupert. A very angry Rupert. Lionel knew why and at this moment he knew he would never make it home to his daughter. Rupert approached him slowly pointing his gun at the CIA agent's head. Just when the man thought it was over Sark arrived and managed to separate the furious man and his gun. A fight ensued and Sark knocked Rupert out. He ran to Lionel who was still on the floor looking for something in his car.

"Lionel we have to get you out of here." He looked at the car and saw the gas leaking. "Now Lionel." he screamed at the man who was not listening to him at all. The car would certainly blow up. He did not care though, he found what he was looking for in his car and gave it to Sark.

"Please, keep her safe. Go."

Sark was about to protest but Lionel gave him a look that kept his mouth shut. Sark obeyed and left while he looked at what Lionel gave him. A picture. Of a young woman he assumed was his daughter. Before Mr. Richmond could think of a plan Rupert was back up and pointing his gun at him again. He stood up and gave Mr. Guevara a defying look. He didn't feel like playing games though. He pulled the trigger and as he was falling on the cold pavement Rupert got close to him and whispered in his ear

"I know who you truly are Mr. Richmond. I know you're CIA and I know you also have a daughter. But don't worry, I'm not going kill her. I'm going to torture her and rape her until she begs me to kill her and when I get bored of her screams, then I will kill her."

He said with a sick smile on his face. Lionel thought about Amy one more time, closed his eyes ,chased away his Killer's last words, reminded himself that Julian was going to protect her from any arm and died peacefully, knowing his daughter was in good hands.


	2. Saved by the bubbly

A/N: Okay well here is the second chapter. Sorry if Sark might seem a little bit OOC at first but I promise good old badass perverted freak Sark is not far away.I said I would explain more about the story this chapter but I felt like it was not the time.

Once in his car Sark picked up his phone and called one of his sources. He needed Amy's address before Rupert could get to her. It didn't take long for him to get the information he wanted , she lived on college campus but was on break. He assumed she was at her father's . He hoped she was at her father's. Within minutes he was driving towards the Richmond's house. They lived in a small town house that Sark remembered as clearly as if it was yesterday Lionel had first brought him there. But that was more than 5 years ago. Sark had never met Amy and had no idea how to break the news to her , _Hey your father is dead and his murderer also wants to kill you are you hungry cause we can stop at Mc Donald's . _That seemed a bit harsh.

He killed people almost everyday and he never felt pity for their friends and families. He couldn't care less about them. But Amy was Lionel's daughter and since he was feeling grief himself he couldn't help but think this news would destroy her. Without having ever met her he still knew her in a way. Her father would talk about her all the time. She was his little angel. Sark looked at the picture again while he arrived at the house. _She certainly looks like she was sent from heaven._

It was late and the young brunette was tired of watching television so after going to get a glass of champagne she decided to go take a shower. She undressed herself and headed for the bathroom where she opened the hot water. The sound of the water pouring on her body was like ocean waves to her ears. She was pulled out of her mental voyage to the beach by something that first appeared to her as her phone ringing.

Shit. Sark reached his phone in his pocket and quickly turned it off. Now the girl would probably try to hit him with something heavy thinking he's a thief. Rupert and his lackeys could get there any minute and he needed to get Amy some place safe.

Amy got out of the shower as fast as she could and put her bathrobe on. She ran to her father's bedroom and opened one of his drawers. He always kept a gun there for safety. Of course she had no idea how to use it but she might be able to fool whoever had broken into her house long enough to think of a way to escape. While she was roaming the corridors walking like she had seen secret agents do in movies she was holding the gun in her hand hoping she wouldn't have to use it.

_Most likely get killed trying to use it. _She thought.

Suddenly she felt a strong pull on her right arm and turned around to face a young probably in his mid 20s blonde guy. Before she could react he took the gun from her .

"A lady like you shouldn't carry around such a thing." He said with his British accent. He tried to give her a charming smile in hopes she would understand he was not there to arm her but Amy didn't bite. She immediately kicked him in the stomach with all the force she could find and ran like hell. Sark caught up with her pretty fast and only had time to tell her he was not the enemy before she tried to run again. He pinned her to the wall and held her hands and legs so she couldn't move.

"Listen to me very carefully, If you do not come with me you're a dead woman. Now I'm not giving you a choice because either way I'm not leaving without you but it would be nicer if you came willingly."

With that he let go of her and awaited her reaction. Amy had no idea what was going on but by the way he held her gun she knew he was not a florist. If he wanted her dead she would already be. She looked straight in his eyes and without warning he pushed her against the wall again. That's when she saw the other man attacking her rescuer.

Sark reached for the gun he had taken from the girl minutes before and shoot at him. Nothing happened.

"No bullets?"

Sark looked at Amy who was standing by not knowing what to do. "How good is a gun without bullets?". He didn't have time to wait for her answer because his attacker had also pulled out his gun and Sark received a bullet in his arm before he could take it away from him. Sark was more than surprised to see the man fall on the floor after a simple punch. But after the man hit the floor his eyes met Amy's who was standing there, a bottle of champagne with blood on it in her hands. He gave her a thankful smile and took the bottle from her hands.

"I always loved a good bottle of champagne." He said with a smirk.

"We should go I doubt he's alone."

Sark said as he headed for the door. Amy followed him outside .

"This your car?" She knew he had money judging by the way he was dressed but his car was more than expensive. Sark did not had time for this though he was hurting and they needed to get away fast. He gave her a cold look and told her to get in which she did .

A/N: Thanks to my only reviewer so far who was anonymous but still took the time to leave a little message.


	3. Million dollar hideout

A/N:Here comes chapter 3, I hope this will help people understand the story a little bit more.

They had been in the car for several minutes before Amy dared to ask him the questions that were haunting her mind.

'Who are you?' She asked while looking directly at him. He didn't bother to look at her and simply answered 'I'm the guy who just saved your ass. But I'd prefer if you called me Sark.' He said still looking straight at the road in front of him. But Amy was not satisfied by his answered and wanted to know more. 'Are you CIA?'

Sark almost let out a laugh. 'No, I'm not CIA and frankly what I do for a living is none of your business Miss. Richmond.' Amy gasped. He knew her name. How the hell did he know her name? Before she could ask him he told her he was a friend of her father's and that's how he knew she was in danger and where to find her. Suddenly she couldn't think clear anymore and the thought that something happened to her father crossed her mind. She wiped these thoughts away as fast as they appeared and tried to convince herself her father was alright. She stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to keep herself together before asking Sark where her father was.

Sark knew she wouldn't like what he was about to tell her but he really didn't have much of a choice. He thought of a hundred ways to say it and finally decided to keep it simple. He was still staring at the road when he announced her.

'He's dead.'

Silence followed.

He had expected a reaction from her, cries or maybe a slap in the face and accusations of being a liar. But nothing happened. He dared to look at her after a couple of minutes and her face expression was just blank Her eyes looked directly at the road and for a second there he felt her pain. She had just lost her father but he also had lost his dearest friend. Amy escaped her thoughts to ask him how he knew her father.

'He and I had business to do together.' Sark took a second to think and decided to leave the part about him being a terrorist out of the story. 'We ended up being partners but at that time I didn't know he was CIA. We worked together for a while and we eventually became friends. Your father was a very wise man and I made many mistakes in my life but he looked pass them and saw me for who I really was. I never cared for anyone in my life more than I did for him. ' He finished his story before the memories of the moments before Lionel was killed rushed back into his mind. Amy listened carefully to him and once he was done her thoughts reclaimed her. Sark kept on driving and they both stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

Arrived at one of his numerous hideout Sark parked and stopped the car. As he got out he noticed Amy was not moving.

'Darling, unless you wish to stay at motel -backseat I suggest you get out of the car.' He immediately regretted saying it the way he did but he couldn't prevent himself from being himself despite the situation. Amy silently got up and closed the door of the car behind her. He started walking towards the house and she followed him.

Once inside the house he broke the silence by asking her if she liked the place. He didn't really care if she liked it or not but he thought this could lighten up the atmosphere a little bit. Much to his surprised when he turned around to face her he saw her standing there with her mouth open.

'Dude exactly how many times are you millionaire?' She asked being completely serious. Sark concluded she had decided to deny the death of her father and he decided to respect her decision for now and go along with it. But as he was about to answer her one of his smart ass comments he was reminded of the bullet in his arm by the immensely insupportable pain that was caused by it. Amy noticed Sark was in pain and remembered the shots the armed man in her apartment had fired.

She approached him and reached the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up. He immediately stopped her.

'Not that I don't find you attractive but I'm not really in the condition to play doctor at the moment ,Dear.' He said as he gave her a suggestive look .She felt the sudden urge to slap him but reminded herself that he was wounded.

'Mr. Sark I am not attracted by impolite blond haired British jerks. But we are going to play doctor. Just not the kind you wished. I was an intern in a hospital 2 years ago I can extract your bullet.' She was under qualified to do the job but she could manage to do it. Sark faked being disappointed and took his shirt off. He left the room and came back with all that she would need to do her job. 20 minutes later she was done.

'Here, squeaky clean.' Sark did not let out as much as a cry of pain while she took the bullet out. She could tell he was in pain but she could also tell he was trying to hide it. He got up without even thanking her and headed for the kitchen. Amy got up just as fast as he did and caught up with him.

'Tell me, Why I am in danger?'

'I don't think you really want to know.'

'I'm sorry I must have missed the episode where you learned how to read minds because seriously you can't possibly have a clue about what I want and don't want to know.' She said to him with nothing but hate in her eyes.

'I'm sorry Miss. Richmond I didn't want to insult you in any way. ' But as he looked into her eyes and saw them full of hate all the sympathy he had previously felt for her left the building, running. 'But I had assumed that since you refuse to deal and accept the death of your father you would not want to know the events that preceded his tragic end and therefore caused you to be in danger.' He answered her returning her hateful look.

Amy hid the affect his words had on her, quietly looked at him and simply said:

'Tell me.'

'Very well.' Sark answered her as he looked into her eyes again but this time only to find fear, fear of what he was about to tell her.

A/N: Thanks and cookies for the reviews. :)


	4. Attitude

"Rupert Guevara is a world wide known terrorist who mostly deals in bio weapons. Highest classification pathogens. Nearly untouchable but a man named Javier Russet found a way to force Mr. Guevara's hand .Guevara's daughter , Erika ,was abducted by Russet and exposed to an experimental virus. He promised to provide him the antidote in exchange for the most affective and deadly viruses Guevara had acquired. They closed the deal but Javier didn't keep his end of the bargain. He never had the antidote in his possession."

Sark looked at her and examined her facial expression for a moment. Confusion mostly is what he observed. He continued with the story.

"Javier was a very imprudent man and was quickly arrested by the CIA while trying to infiltrate his newest acquisitions into the U.S. Unluckily for them Javier killed himself before he could tell them anything. The quantity and quality of the bio weapons had the CIA task one of their best agents to gather intelligence on exactly how and most importantly who provided these to Mr. Guevara. That's when your father contacted me to set up a meet with him and to persuade him to betray his allies and give your father what he needed to know, he pretended to have the antidote to cure his dying daughter ."

Amy just stood there listening to what Sark was telling her, millions of question lingering in her mind. Sark paused for a second and then resumed his explanations.

"Your father posed as a highly respected member of a criminal organization and I accompanied Guevara to the meet as a neutral party who would make sure everything was in order. I examined Guevara's suitcase and confirmed there was everything in it the CIA wanted to know about who was providing him with such deadly viral experimentations. Then I tested your Father's supposed antidote and confirmed to Guevara it was in fact the real thing. The exchange was made and we all left in separate directions. "

Sark paused again, this time building up courage to recap the events of the death of Lionel to what appeared to him at this moment as such a young naïve little girl. Amy was listening carefully to him tears ready to fall.

"As I was leaving to go back to my empty house I decided to double back to see Lionel. We hadn't seen each other in a long time ,our brief encounter at the meet notwithstanding. But as I was driving to your house I saw what first appeared to me as a random accident scene. But then I saw your Father on the ground and Rupert holding a gun to his head. I concluded Rupert had discovered he had been played again and the need for revenge took him over. I ran out of my car and Rupert and I had a short fight and I believed I had knocked him out. Your father knew Rupert would stop at nothing to kill him and immediately asked me to make sure Guevara would never lay a finger on you. As much as I wanted to stay and do something I opted to fulfill his last wish by getting to you. Not long after I entered my car I heard the gun shot."

She felt like she was 10 years old again and she was being read a story from a book. An imaginary book with a surreal story. Sadly she knew just too well that this was no tale. To her greatest surprise she was not crying. She was bleeding inside but not a single tear would drop on the outside.

Sark intended to finish what he started despite his growing need to blow something up. Someone. Rupert Guevara perhaps.

"With Russet dead, You father was the only person left to blame when Rupert found out his last hope to save his daughter was only smoke and mirrors in order to extract information from him. You father knew Rupert would take his revenge on you because he knows how much it hurts to know your daughter is going to die and you can't do anything to prevent it. That's why you father sent me to protect you."

With that Sark let out a small sound of relief as if a weight had just been taken off his shoulders. He then looked up to the young lady sitting in front of him and noticed she was not crying. But when he looked directly into her eyes he saw it, all the hurt and anger. At that moment it seemed to her as if her privacy was being invaded. As if by looking into her eyes he could see through her. Amy quickly turned away to escape this awkward feeling.

"You must be tired, I suggest you get some rest." He got up and again, she followed him. She detested this feeling of helplessness. Her life was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. Her life was in the hands of a man she had just met and knew nothing about. Not having control over her own life was a torture to her. But anything was better than thinking about her father.

Sark opened a door to an immensely large room.

"This is going to be your room for the time being." He gestured in direction of the room.

"Hmm.. exactly how long will I be staying here?"

"I don't know, love. Mr. Guevara as I mentioned earlier is nearly untouchable I'm unsure of how I'm going to deal with this yet."

"Can't we contact the CIA? They could protect me. The could arrest Guevara. It shouldn't be hard to inculpate him for the murder of my father. "

"Amy, Guevara is a very powerful man, he has allies everywhere. The CIA has been trying to arrest him for a very long time and never succeeded. Also, quite frankly you're much safer with me than you would ever be with them."

"What the hell do you mean safer with you? I don't even know you! What are you anyway? British intelligence? And I highly doubt you could succeed where the CIA has failed anyway. You didn't seem very competent while getting shot in the shoulder a few hours ago."

With that Amy gave him that look again. The one he wished he would never see again. That hateful look. It awakened in him an incontrollable envy to smash her head on something solid.

"As you wish Ms. Richmond. You want to know what I am? I'm going to tell you what I am. I'm a monster. A cold-blooded murderous terrorist. I also don't appreciate being disrespected by immature little brats like yourself and I advise you to break it off. Your father was someone very important to me and I would really hate to have to hurt you. Now that we've got that settled, I am not the CIA. I will find a way to make this man pay and make sure he never hurts you but until I figure out how, you should get some rest and meditate on that attitude of yours."

Amy remained speechless for a moment before speaking again.

"Tell me Mr. Sark , do you really believe me to be this stupid? You expect me to believe you're a terrorist and that my father was friends with you? Please, what else you got?."She said with an annoyed tone.

Sark pushed her against the wall like he had done in her house only a few hours ago but this time with much more strength.

"Believe me, darling, you don't want to know what else I have." He said as he rubbed the gun he had just took out of his pants to her stomach. Amy flinched at the cold metal on her skin and her eyes met Sark's.

"I get it, you're a killer. But don't expect me to shake in my boots every time I'm near you. I'm fairly sure putting a hole through my body would result in you failing to respect my father's last wish. Now you wouldn't want that to happen , would you?"

With her last word she smirked at him, pushed him away and entered her new room, closing the door behind her.


	5. Bed & Breakfast

A/N:Well there isn't alot of people reviewing but I enjoy writing this story too much to stop now. Hope someone will enjoy :)

The second she closed the door she laid back on it and hoped Sark wouldn't bust it open and put a bullet through her brain for being so cocky. She held her breath and waited. When she heard him walk away she started breathing again and started to take a look at the room she was in. It was huge and everything was of a beautiful gold color. She walked towards the bed and sat on it, it was so comfortable. Amy helped herself under the covers, rested her head on the soft pillow and cried until she fell asleep.

In the kitchen Sark was serving himself a glass of water. He promised himself he wouldn't let his young guest treat him like that ever again. He had allowed it this time as a gesture of sympathy for the loss of her father but he wouldn't let it happen again. It had caught him off guard, her arrogance. Her lack of fear. He told her he was a dangerous criminal and she still had the nerve to be a smart ass with him. Nobody knowing who he was, what he was, has ever had the courage to defy him like that before. Not someone without any kind of training. Sark took a sip of his glass and headed for his room.

When he woke up and came down to the kitchen the next morning everything was quiet. Like it usually was in any of Sark's houses. It was quite late though, Amy should've been up by now. He suspected something might have happened to her and went up to her room. But everything was normal, she was sleeping peacefully in her large bed. He approached the bed and sat down next to her. He stared at her for a moment. There was something attractive, refreshing, about her. _Her innocence._ All of the woman Sark had ever been with were involved in the criminal world. He loved being with somebody equally as evil and perverted as him and being next to someone like Amy made him feel all the weight of his actions which he hated. But somehow he couldn't help but to be drawn to her. His train of thought was stopped when she slowly opened her eyes and jumped in surprise at his sight. He grabbed the hand she was about the smack in his face and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine."

"What are you doing here you perverted freak?"

Sark gave her a cold and menacing look as his way of telling her to drop the attitude.

"Sorry. What are you doing here master of everything that's freaky and perverted?" She snapped back at him returning his glare.

"Oh, don't be sorry just yet, love, you will have plenty of time to be sorry when I leave you tied and gagged for Guevara to find. I am not protecting you out of the goodness of my heart Miss. Richmond or out of sympathy towards you. I am doing this as a last favor to your father who was very dear to me but if you don't appreciate my actions and the fact that I am doing my best to save you from certain death, I will not bother any longer."

Amy realized he was right. He was a horrible person and deserved every insult she could say to him but he saved her life back at her house, invited her into his home and even provided her with clothes. The least she could do was be polite to him.

"Listen, I…" She trailed off.

"If you learn to show some respect I will be happy to pay you the same courtesy." He said as he let go of her hand and got up. He walked to the window and pulled the curtains open. The room was now bathed in light.

Amy hid herself under the covers and moaned.

"You're evil."

"I thought we already established that." With that he pulled the covers away from her.

The oversized t-shirt she was wearing barely covered her legs and Sark found himself turned on by the sight of her skin. Of course he would never let it show.

"It's late, you can't stay in bed all day."

Amy pulled herself out of bed and searched for her clothes.

"There are more pleasant ways to wake people up you know."

Sark walked out of the room without saying anything and once in the hallway he told her.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

As she made her way down the stairs she caught a glimpse of Sark eating breakfast in the kitchen. The black shirt he had on complimented his shaped body. His messed up blonde hair gave her the sudden urge to run her fingers through them. He was a very attractive man but being as stubborn as Amy was, she would never admit it.

She entered the kitchen wiping away from her mind all the thoughts about his sexy-ness and sat down at the table. In front of her was a plate filled with delicious looking pancakes. Amy stood there looking at them, incredulous.

"You made me breakfast?"


End file.
